Maestro y aprendiz
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Minato no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, cuando Jiraiya le aviso de que tendría un alumno a su cuidado se imaginó a un chico, o varios, de unos doce años, alegres, un poco torpes... bueno, el caso es que no esperaba un niño enmascarado con cara de poker que leía libros más pesados que él. Pero tal vez ese era el encanto del pequeño Kakashi.


**Maestro y aprendiz.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Minato aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, sonriendo tanto como sus labios podían permitírselo sin romperse. Kushina se acercó a él, sonriente, hermosa... Minato extendió un brazo hasta ella, entrelazando sus manos cariñosamente antes de besarse en los labios.<p>

Suave, lento, dulce... una mezcla de todo el amor que se procesaban desde hacía tanto tiempo que se había vuelto algo normal para ellos.

—¿Nervioso?—Preguntó la kunoichi una vez se hubieron separado.

Minato asintió.

— Creo que voy a echar todo el ramen del desayuno.—confesó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Kushina río.

—Lo harás genial Minato, en serio.

Minato sonrió tenuemente.

—Eso espero, Jiraiya-sensei ha dicho que es un caso excepcional y que por eso el Tercero me ha elegido.—Minato tomó una mano de Kushina entre las suyas, acariciando con cuidado sus manos.—No tengo ni idea de que se trata.

Kushina negó, agitando la mano animadamente para quitarle importancia.

—Lo harás genial, educaras a un digno heredero de la voluntad de fuego.—Comentó con una sonrisa confiada.

Minato alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó abrazando con cariño a su pareja.

Kushina le miró a los ojos, sorprendida de que no supiera la respuesta.

—¿No es obvio? —Preguntó viendo como Minato negaba con una sonrisa cortés. — Lo sé porque te amo.

La sinceridad absoluta de la kunoichi llegó hasta el pecho del Rayo Amarillo de la Hoja, haciendo que las preocupaciones y dudas se desvanecieran como por arte de magia. Y tal vez así fuera.

A fin de cuentas el amor es la magia más poderosa.

— Gracias Kushina...

Minato inclinó la cabeza y besó a la guardiana del Kyubi, saboreando los labios llenos de la persona más especial de su vida.

Cuando finalmente llegó al aula se sintió como un alumno en su primer día. Se reprimió por ello y entró tan calmado y sereno como su calmado corazón le permitió. Debía hacer que Jiraiya-sensei estuviera orgulloso de él.

Minato se sorprendió cuando encontró un niño de unos cinco años sentado en un pupitre, balanceado los pies que le colgaban del asiento con calma. Estaba absorto leyendo un libro teórico que pesaba más que él como si fuera lo más habitual para un niño de su edad.

Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió a Minato—más allá del pelo plateado, la máscara, la calma y la pequeñez del niño—fue que sobre su frente reposaba una bandana de Konoha. Se veía que le iba grande y que alguien se había tomado la molestia de ayudarle a atarle para que no se le cayera.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no debía quitarle la bandana a sus padres pero entonces el niño le miró. Clavó en él con cierta pereza unos ojos oscuros y serios, sin pizca del brillo típico de los niños de su edad. Minato le devolvió la mirada intrigado, alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola pequeño.—Le dijo con una sonrisa.—Soy Minato Namikaze.

El niño asintió, cerrando el libro para dejarlo en la mesa. Se bajó de la silla de un pequeño brinco, tratando de parecer lo más serio posible.

—Kakashi Hatake, es un placer sensei.—Murmuró mientras hacía una reverencia sumamente formal.

Minato tuvo que reprimir las ganas de correr hasta él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Kushina no podría verlo, se dijo, o trataría de acunarlo y llamarle lindo una y otra vez.

—Bien Kakashi-kun.—Dijo en tono jovial.—¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro sitio y hablamos un poco sobre nosotros? Seguro que será divertido.

Kakashi le miró, frunciendo el ceño ante el "kun".

—Solo Kakashi, si no le importa Minato-sensei.—Replicó mientras se ponía de puntillas para tomar el libro de la mesa.—Ya no soy un niño, soy un ninja.—Le explicó en un hilo de voz, como si no supiera cómo tratar con él exactamente.

A Minato le pasaba lo mismo, pues pese a su seriedad estaba realmente lindo caminando a su lado. Parecía un muñequito de un ninja, con la ropa en miniatura y la típica seriedad que se pensaba que tenían los ninjas. Incluso llevaba la máscara de los cuentos. Y tenía las mejillas redondas, igual que los niños de su edad, y eso le hacía parecer un pequeño cerebrito sumamente tierno.

Además, cuando le decía _Minato-sensei_ le entraban ganas de cogerlo y llevárselo corriendo a Kushina para que lo viese. Estaba seguro de que a su pareja le encantaría el pequeño ninja de cabello plateado.

Por ello, con una sonrisa cortés, tuvo que reprimir el impulso que le empujaba a tomarlo en brazos y centrarse. Ahora era sensei, no podía coger a Kakashi en brazos simplemente porque le recordase a un cachorrito.

—De acuerdo, sólo Kakashi. —Cedió con amabilidad, sin dejar de sonreírle de aquella forma relajada y tranquila.

El pequeño asintió, complacido con la nueva forma que tenía de llamarle su senei.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Minato-sensei?—Preguntó el pequeño cortésmente, dando pasos rápidos para poder caminar al lado de su maestro que ya comenzaba a salir del aula con una rapidez envidiable.

Kakashi tuvo que apurar el ritmo de sus pasos pues Minaro andaba realmente rápido. Y él, se dijo algo avergonzado, daba pequeños pasitos.

—Nos conocernos un poco como personas y después como ninjas, eso no ayudará mucho ¿sabes?—Explicó bajando sutilmente el ritmo de sus pasos para que Kakashi no fuera tan agobiado.

—Entiendo.—Dijo asintiendo , provocando que su bandana se agitase junto a su movimiento de cabeza.—Es un gran plan Minato-sensei, digno de alguien de su talento. —Elogió de forma despreocupado, alabando sus virtudes como si él fuera el maestro que reconoce los avances de su aprendiz. — Padre me ha hablado mucho de usted, igual que Jiraiya-sama. Se deshace en halagos sobre usted constantemente.

Minato lo miró perplejo. Cuando Jiraiya le dijo que el hijo de Sakumo era sumamente educado para su edad no se esperó eso. Era un adulto encerrado en un cuerpo en miniatura. Era listo, correcto y sabía mantenerse sereno.

¿Dónde podía conseguir otro como él? Seguro que a Kushina le encantaba. A él ya empezaba a gustarle.

—A Jiraiya-sensei le gusta alabarme mucho.—Dijo con una sonrisa suave.—Es algo normal en todos los maestros.

Kakashi asintió, como si estuviera tomando notas mentales de todo lo que Minato decía.

—Comprendo. Espero que algún día también se sienta complacido con mis habilidades. —Declaró en tono respetuoso, tratando de no sonar como un niño de cinco años.

Minato sonrió con ternura.

—Ya estoy complacido con tus habilidades.—Dijo en un tono amistoso pero no efusivo. Tenía la sensación de que demasiada emoción podía espantar a su joven alumno.

Kakashi agachó la mirada, tratando de parecer impasible pese al sonrojo que se había apoderado de su cara. Minato vio enternecido como trataba de subirse un poco más la máscara para tapar sus mejillas sonrojadas al mismo tiempo que con la mano libre aferraba el libro—el enorme libro que aún no sabía cómo llevaba—y murmuraba un gracias que sonó como el revoloteo de un pájaro que emprende su primer vuelo.

Qué suerte había tenido. No imaginaba un alumno mejor que Kakashi.

—¿Te gusta el ramen?—Preguntó Minato con curiosidad.—Podemos comer un poco mientras hablamos. Así ambos nos sentiremos más relajados. Además el ramen es la comida más deliciosa del mundo.

Kakashi asintió.

—Nunca he probado el ramen pero me parece una buena idea.—Susurró aferrando el enorme libro con las dos manos.

—¡¿Nunca?!—Exclamó Minato con una sonrisa.—Eso sí que es horrible, no sabes lo que te pierdes Kakashi.

El pequeño le miró y durante un instante juraría—colocando la mano en el fuego—que los ojos del niño se iluminaron como si hubiera sonreído.

Tal vez, pensó Minato, él solo sería un maestro novato y Kakashi solo un pequeño alumno inadaptado pero juntos, se dijo, podrían esforzarse por ser un equipo. Un gran equipo compuesto por un maestro y un aprendiz.

**Fin.**


End file.
